1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a series-resonant inverter-type fluorescent lamp ballast wherein inversion frequency is automatically controlled such as to control the magnitude of the output power.
2. Elements of Prior Art
In a power-line-operated electronic ballast for gas discharge lamps, one significant issue is that of making the ballast draw its power from the power line with a high power factor. A related issue is that of making the current drawn by the ballast from the power line have a minimum amount of harmonic distortion.